Lucky to have you
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: Maltara one-shot hope you like it!


**I rode for the first time in Five years today and I forgot how much I missed it, and it inspired me to write another Maltara one-shot enjoy! :D**

Natara Williams had had a very tough month; Oscar had broken up with her and didn't even have the decency to tell her why and to top it all off, she had been off for a week with a rather nasty cold, causing her to have to stay at the presinct for hours on end trying to catch up on all the case write up files she'd missed. But of course throughout it all, there was always one person that stayed by her side to help her and support her through it all...Mal Fallon.

**Mal:**"Nat, can you please just tell me where we're going?"

Natara smiled as they drove down through the country in Natara's car.

**Natara:**"I told you it's a surprise."

Mal sighed and looked at Natara with begging eyes.

**Mal:**"Come on please..."

Natara looked at Mal pulling that face, with his puppy dog eyes that she loved so much but tried her hardest to resist it.

**Natara:**"Nice try but no...you'll just have to wait and see when we get there."

A little while later and they finally arrived...at a riding club. Mal jumped out the car and a look of fear flooded his face.

**Mal:**"No no no no...not gonna happen Nat, there is no way your getting me on a horse!"

Natara smiled as she closed the door of her car and looked across at Mal.

**Natara:**"Oh come on Mal, it's not that bad, it's actually really fun!"

**Mal:**"Easy for you to say, you've been riding since you were like 6."

**Natara:**"4 and a half actually but that's not the point..."

Natara looked at how Mal shifted nervously as he saw someone walk passed with a horse, and rose her eyebrow as a light switched on in her head.

**Natara:**"Mal...are you, scared of horses?"

**Mal:**"Maybe a little...I mean there big and dangerous and have those creepy eyes that follow you around and you know they're just waiting for the right time to kick you."

Natara giggled while shaking her head.

**Natara:**"Mal a horse will never hurt you unless it feels threatened, horses are kind natured animals, they're very loveable and intelligent...now come on you big girl."

Mal huffs as Natara grabs his arm and drags him towards the stables.

Natara stands waiting for Mal outside the changing area, she stands wearing black jodhpurs, a purple long sleeved polo shirt and long black riding boots.

**Natara:**"Mal hurry up!"

**Mal:**"Nat I look ridicuous!"

**Natara:**"Mal I'm sure you look fine!"

Mal steps out from the charging room wearing black jodhpurs, a black and red rugby shirt and black riding boots and Natara couldn't help but smile.

**Natara:**"What's wrong with that...I think you look quite dashing to be honest."

Before Mal had a chance to reply Natara walked off toward the stable yard, Mal hestitated then followed. When he finally caught up with her she was stood stroking the nose of a beautiful bay mare with a white nose.

**Mal:**"Okay... what now?"

Natara looked at Mal and sighed deeply.

**Natara:**"This is Remy, isn't she beautiful?."

**Mal:**"I don't know it's a horse Natara..."

Natara screwed her nose up at Mal and glared at him.

**Natara:**"You know, you can be such a killjoy sometimes...come on let me show you your horse."

Natara led Mal to a gorgous chestnut gelding with a single white star on his nose.

**Natara:**"Mal this is Leo."

Mal looked at the horse and flinched as it snorted with a deep huff.

**Natara:**"Let's get going I'm itching to ride.."

**Mal:**"That makes one of us."

Natara rolled her eyes at Mal's comment as she walked back over to Remy. She picked up her riding hat and placed it on her head. And Mal did the same, Natara then grabbed hold of the saddle, put her left foot in the stirrup and pulled herself up, swinging her right over the horse and into the stirrup on the other side and then took the reins. Reluctantly Mal inmitated her actions, wobbling a bit when he landed on the back of the horse, he nervously took the reins and followed Natara off the yard to the woodland near by.

Natara trotted off infront through the open field of long green grass, Mal kept hold of his horses neck to avoid falling off.

**Mal:**"Nat, slow down!"

**Natara:**"Oh come on its not that bad and Mal..you don't have to hold on to Leo's neck, he won't let you fall, he's gentle and doesn't spook easily, just relax."

Mal took a deep breath and let go of the horses neck, and once again grabbed the reins as he started to gain speed as Leo started to trot, Mal found that it really wasn't that bad..infact he may even be enjoying himself.

**Mal:**"Huh you know this is kinda fun."

**Natara:**"Told you, come on lets canter to the woods."

**Mal:**"Canter?"

Natara gently kicked with her stirrups to make the horse pick up her pace, Leo instantly doing the same to keep up. Soon they found themselves in beautiful woodland filled with a range of colourful flowers. Natara smiled as she had forgot how much she really loved riding and she was loving every second of it, as she galloped off and jumped over a fallen tree log.

**Natara:**"Come on Mal keep up!"

Mal was quite a while away because everytime Leo tired to move, Mal pulled on the reins stopping him from the fear of moving.

**Mal:**"Errm be right there.."

An hour later and Mal seem to find his confidence much to Natara's relief and the two galloped through a peaceful meadow on the edge of a crystal clear river that streamed by and after the long hack was over, the two headed back to the stable yard.

Mal and Natara both dismounted and removed their riding hats. Natara showed Mal how to untack a horse and put a headcollar on the horse with leadrope then led them into their stables to rest. They then went to get changed back into their normal clothes and walked back to the car.

**Mal:**"Okay, I'll admit it, it wasn't as bad as I thought I actually really enjoyed myself."

**Natara:**"I knew you'd like it, there's nothing better then going out for a long ride to clear your head, lose yourself for a few hours, I forgot how much I missed riding."

Mal looked at Natara and smiled weakly.

**Mal:**"Oscar never went riding with you?"

Natara's face falls and she darts her eyes to the floor.

**Natara:**"No he hates horses..."

Mal instantly regretted bringing up Oscar and took Natara's hand gaining her attention.

**Mal:**"Well, If you ever want to go riding again, I'm free anytime!"

Natara laughed softly and smirked at Mal.

**Natara:**"Bet we'll have you on the US Oylmpic Equestrain team before you know it huh Mal?"

Mal smiled as the two approached Natara's car.

**Mal:**"Hey it could happen!"

As they travelled back to San Francisco, Mal turned on the radio to kill the awkward silence that filled the car. When the music flooded the car, Mal couldn't help but smile as the song _Lucky _ by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat came on.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend _

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're love in every way_

_Lucky we have stayed where have stayed..._

Mal looks across at Natara to notice that's she's blushing. He takes a chance as he reaches over and takes her hand, she looks over and smiles, then pulls her hand away and places it on the steering wheel. When they finally arrive back in the city, Natara pulls up outside Mal's apartment.

**Mal:**"Thanks Nat, I really had fun today,I guess I'll see you at work on Monday.."

As Mal opened the car door and was about to leave, Natara gently pulled him back. As he turned to look at her, about to question her actions... Natara leaned forward and placed a soft lingering kiss on his lips, as she pulled away Mal looked at Natara stunned for second then without hesitation, the two again leaned towards one another as their lips met in another passionate, heart-stopping kiss. No words needed to be exchanged because there's actions did all the talking and expressed all the feelings the two had kept bottled up for so long but in this moment right now...they knew it all worth it because when it came to love for once they had finally got it right and it couldn't have been more perfect.

**Hope you liked it, please review by the way the horses names, Remy and Leo are the names of the horses we used to have... well we still have Remy, Leo was solded years ago. And for my story The Place I'll be posting chapter four either Sunday or Monday depending on how long it'll take to write...anyway please let me know what you think of this one-shot I'd love some feedback! Jade xx**


End file.
